


The Seduction Game

by shattere



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Different Type of Game, Domination, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Innocence, Light Angst, Romance, Seduction, teases
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26028625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shattere/pseuds/shattere
Summary: Summary: With battle city over with, everyone deserved a little bit of break. Yugi knew one person who needed it, but he also knew something else. With a certain game, Yugi sets up something interesting for both the nameless pharaoh and a young brunette woman.Disclaimer: I do not claim any ownership to the characters or the series of Yu-Gi-Oh. The plot, however, is mine.
Relationships: Mazaki Anzu | Tea Gardner/Yami Yuugi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was just a weird idea I wanted to follow with. Hopefully, this will be fun and interesting. Enjoy.

Battle City was finished. The three Egyptian God cards were in the right hand of the nameless pharaoh. Already, things seemed to be calming down with everyone returning to their normal days: work, school, etc. The last time anyone had hung out was when Tea Gardner was invited on a small outing with the nameless pharaoh. At first, she thought it was weird that he was asking for her, but the event went well. It went extremely well that someone started to notice something regarding the young dancer.

After Tea left for the evening, a smile danced across the young duelist as a plan started to form in his head. With all the dueling and darkness that seemed to follow, everyone deserved a little bit of a break, but Yugi knew there was one person who deserved it more: the nameless pharaoh. He also noticed that there was a something small going between his childhood friend and the spirit. It was something that he was excited about, but knew nothing more would happen if something wasn’t done.

“Hey Yami,” asked the young boy as he laid back upon the bed. The nameless pharaoh was looking out the window but turned towards the young boy when his name was called. “I have a small game that I think you might be interested in.”

“I really don’t have much time for games, Yugi,” replied the pharaoh as he moved to sit upon the bed.

Yugi shook his head. “I believe this is one game that you will be interested. Plus, you deserve a little bit of a break.”

Yami sighed as he shook his head. “Fine. What game do you want me to play?”

Yugi smiled mischievously. “I know a certain someone who has a crush on you. I want you to try and get that person to admit without making it obvious.”

Yami narrowed his eyes as a tint of red dusted his cheeks. He quickly coughed before turning away. “You want me to seduce someone?” Yugi nodded his head, a wide smile plastered across his face. “Who?”

“Tea.”

**xXx**

Tea released a long sigh as she dragged her bag up on her shoulder. Once Battle City was over with, everything seemed to go back to normal. It seemed worse with school. Teachers seemed to hate that the tournament took over most of the school year and decided to pile the school work upon each student.

The young dancer groaned as she glanced at her shoulder strap. She already had three books with major assignments upon them. How was she going to find time to get any of it done? She took a step down without looking forward and came against something hard.

“Oops, sorry,” said Tea as she backed away. The person smiled lightly before turning around. “Yugi? Why didn’t you say something?”

“Sorry Tea,” replied the young boy. “My mind was thinking about something else.”

“Your mind? Were you talking with the pharaoh?”

Yugi shook his head, “Nope. He doesn’t usually make his appearance when I am at school.”

“I see,” she said softly. Her mind wasn’t on what Yugi was saying. Instead, she was trying to figure out the time to finish her assignments. “I’m sorry, Yugi, but I need to head home. Too much homework.”

Yugi smiled once more. The young dancer had no idea what was up his sleeve. “That’s fine, but if you find time tomorrow, meet me at our favorite shake destination.”

Tea glanced back and nodded, “Sure. Will tomorrow at 3 work for you?”

“Yep.”

Tea readjusted her bag and took off towards her house. She could take that small break. While it might not be the pharaoh that she was hoping to hang with, she would be spending time with her childhood friend.

**xXx**

For the rest of that day and most of the morning of the following, Tea worked hard on her assignments finishing two of three that was due. It was getting close to 3 when she said that she would meet Yugi for shakes.

Grabbing her purse, she quickly ran out the door and made her way to the location. Yugi was already waiting by the door waving for her when she approached. “Hey Yugi.”

“Hey Tea. How are you today?”

“Well, I feel like my mind is about to explode. I finished two of the 3 assignments that are due on Monday. I am glad you asked me to get shakes.”

Yugi smiled as he opened the door. The young woman followed him inside the building. “What flavor do you want? I will go get it and bring it over to the table.”

Tea shrugged before walking away to the small corner table. “Just my normal. Thanks, Yugi. I owe you.”

Tea took a seat at the small table. Her back was towards everyone as she stared at the window. Ever since Battle City was completed, she wasn’t sure what was going to happen next. She knew the pharaoh needed to recover his memories, but the thought of him completing that made her heart clench. She wasn’t sure what would happen, and she was afraid to actually find out.

Yugi returned to the table as Tea continued to stare out the window. He walked to place the drink upon the table but stumbled and dripped a few drops upon the young woman’s hand, surprising her from her thoughts.

“Oh,” she gasped as she tried to find some napkins. Instead, though, her eyes went wide when her hand was enclosed within long, lean fingers. She watched as her hand was raised and a tongue began licking where the shake had spilled. Tea looked up into the eyes of the nameless pharaoh. His eyes were a deep blood as he continued to lick her fingers clean. Tea could only stare.

“Hello Tea,” spoke the pharaoh as he let go of the young woman’s hand.

Tea looked at her hand as she pulled it to her chest, a light rosy dusting her cheeks. Her mind was a mess. What was the pharaoh doing? Why didn’t Yugi tell her that he was switching places. What was going on? She could only watch as the pharaoh sat back, arms crossed over her chest and his notorious smirk upon his face


	2. 002

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not claim any ownership to the series Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters. The plot, however, is my own creation. Enjoy!

Tea was in complete shock as she walked outside into the bright sun. Yami sat across from her with his arms crossed over his chest as she silently drank her shake. She had no clue what was going through the pharaoh’s head. When both left the building, she watched as he placed his hands into his pocket and took off back to the game. She wanted to talk with Yugi, but the young man didn’t even give her a chance. He just bid her goodbye and began walking away. Maybe tomorrow at school she might have a chance.

When school began, Tea tried to find Yugi. He was talking with Joey before waving at the young dancer. “What happen yesterday?” asked Tea as she took a seat beside the boys. They were discussing a new Duel Monsters card that came out.

“What do you mean,” replied Yugi with a question of his own. He knew what happen, but that was part of the game. He had to make sure no hints or clues that he knew were told around.

“You left me with the pharaoh. He surprised me,” stated Tea as she released a puff of hot air that she didn’t realize she was holding.

Joey rolled his eyes and looked over at the young dancer. “What is wrong with that? You like hanging with the pharaoh.”

“Not when he is licking my hand from the shake he spilled,” yelled Tea as she stood up, arms flaying out to each side of her.

Yugi snickered behind Joey while Joey just rolled his eyes once more. “He was being nice. Nothing wrong that,” spoke Joey as he went back to discussing the new cards that came out.

Tea glared at both boys, confused on why each of them would deny that the young pharaoh was acting weird. True, it made her heart flutter and her body heat up with a slight flush across her cheeks, but she didn’t need for it to become complicated. She liked the pharaoh… a lot, but that was a secret she was planning to keep especially with what he had to do.

**zZz**

When school was out, everyone decided to hang out at the Game Shop. There really wasn’t much to do, and with just a few weeks before school was completely out, most had finals to prepare for or even some type of homework to do. While Joey and Tristan didn’t like doing anything that regarded school such as preparing for finals, Tea was making sure to use her time wisely.

Yugi was sitting on the couch talking with Tristan and Joey while Tea sat at the small table going through her notebook. She kept glaring back at the men. “You guys should really be studying. Finals are next week.”

Joey shrugged before reaching his arms out. “Tea, you worry too much. This is the last week before school gets hard. Plus, it has been only a week since Battle City. Take a chance to chill for a bit.”

Battle City. Tea dropped her head, not really seeing what was in front of her. So much had happened during that tournament. There was darkness no matter what direction it took. True, Yugi was the victor, and he obtained the three Egyptian God Cards, but that didn’t make anything much easier. The next trial was figuring out the pharaoh’s lost memories.

Tea’s thoughts were interrupted when she felt someone reach a hand across her back, cupping her arm gently. “Tea, are you okay?” It was the voice of the pharaoh.

The young dancer glanced up into the hypnotic, crimson eyes of the pharaoh before looking around the room. Both Tristan and Joey were nowhere in sight. “I’m fine. Why did? Where is…?” She left the sentences unfinished knowing all well that the pharaoh knew what she was asking.

He didn’t respond, only giving off his famous smirk as he sat back to lean upon his arms. “You didn’t answer my question. Are you okay?”

Tea turned so she was facing the young man. She leaned upon the table, giving the young man an annoyed look. “And you didn’t answer my question.”

Yami laughed, “Don’t worry about Yugi. I was the one who sensed your pain.”

Tea just rolled her eyes before dropping her gaze to her hands in lap, “I was thinking about Battle City.”

“There were some tough times, but not all of it was bad.”

Tea shook her head as she turned to look at the book opened on the table. “Most of the time it was dark. I don’t remember any times that could have been good.”

Yami rolled to his knees and moved to sit behind the young dancer. Placing his hands upon the upper part of her arms, he leaned forward to whisper in her ear causing a short gasp to escape her lips along with a shiver to run down her spine. “I believe I can remember two times that were pretty good. Watching someone dance as she moved her hips to the music is a pretty good reminder.”

Tea quickly pushed away and turned, but the pharaoh had already moved to his feet and was walking away towards the door of the room.

What was that all about? Her body felt warm from the feeling of his hands upon her arms and the way he whispered in her ear. Was he flirting with her? No. That couldn’t be true. While she worried about him and constantly put herself into danger in the past, no one knew about her feelings for the pharaoh. She has tried multiple times to move past him knowing what he needed to accomplish, but every time she thought about him or saw him duel, all logic thought disappeared out of her mind.

**zZz**

The pharaoh walked back to Yugi’s room, closing the door behind him. He quickly traded places with the young duelist before moving to stand before the windows. Yugi had a smile on his face as he jumped onto his bed and laid back against the pillows.

“Did you see Tea’s face? She really has no idea,” spoke Yugi as he shook his head. The game was going perfect. He could easily tell that the young dancer had feelings for the pharaoh.

Yami chuckled softly. “She doesn’t make it easy. The slight shiver, the small gasp from her lips, I can tell so easily how she feels.”

“I don’t understand why she keeps denying her feelings for you. Could something have changed?” asked Yugi as he glanced at the nameless pharaoh.

Yami shrugged before turning to look out the window once more. There could be many reasons why the young dancer was trying so hard to keep her feelings hidden. Yami recalled how Yugi had feelings for the young woman. Maybe she realized it or was trying to return it. However, that didn’t make sense. Why would she be reacting the way she was if she had feelings for Yugi? Yami knew he would have to try something to figure out exactly what it all meant.

**zZz**

The next day, Tea was having a hard time concentrating due to everything that was happening between her and the pharaoh. Twice, she had to reread the sentence that was in front of her just for her to understand exactly what it was saying. She knew in her heart that she had feelings for the pharaoh, but at the same time, she was worried about what could happen next now that he had the three Egyptian God cards. There was an unknown future that scared her.

When the bell rang for class to be over with, she saw Yugi waiting by the door. While she knew, it was him from the back, he was facing away from her causing a small bit of warmth to spread across her cheeks. She had no idea if it was Yugi or the pharaoh waiting for her.

Tea grabbed her bag and approached the young man. She was shocked to see that it was Yugi waiting for her when she stopped by his side. “You ready to go?” asked the young duelist. Tea nodded.

The walk back to the Game Shop was silent. Yugi was trying to figure when the pharaoh was going to want to make his move and what was Tea thinking about the pharaoh.

Grandpa Motou was sitting at his desk looking through a few Duel Monster cards as the two young teenagers walked in. “Hey Grandpa,” called Yugi as he walked over. Tea just stood at the door, a confused look upon her face.

“Hello Yugi. Good day at school?” He asked. Yugi shrugged. Finals were coming up, and he was in no mood to study.

“Yugi,” called Tea from the doorway. “I really need to head home and continue studying.”

Yugi looked over his shoulder at the young dancer. She was standing very stiff as if she was nervous about something. Yugi chuckled lightly to himself. The young woman had no idea when the pharaoh would make his appearance.

“Do you want me to walk you home?”

Tea shook her head. “No but thank you.” She quickly turned and walked out the door releasing a deep breath. She escaped this encounter, but who knows when the pharaoh would be next.

“Tea!” Tea’s body went rigid as she came to a stop. She heard as he ran over to her side, stopping next to the woman. “Yugi might have been fine with you walking alone, but I am not.”

“Thank you, Yami, but I am capable of defending myself if something should happen.”

Yami crossed his arms over his chest. “I never said you weren’t. I care too much for anything to happen, so it is mainly a piece of mind for myself.”

Tea sighed loudly. “Fine, but no funny business.”

“Funny business? What could I possibly do that is funny?”

“Everything. I don’t know what you are trying, but right now I need to focus.”

Yami dropped his arms and watched as the young dancer continued walking. She didn’t even notice him standing still, a look of confusion upon his face. Something was bothering the young woman, and it wasn’t the feelings she had either for him or Yugi. A different type of tactic was going to be needed if he was going to figure out exactly what was wrong with the young dancer.


	3. Chapter 3

Finals were approaching. Unfortunately, everyone knew that. Tristan and Joey both groaned as they looked at the number of notes they needed to go over. Tea had reminded them multiple times over last week that study time was crucial. However, it didn’t matter. The boys wanted nothing to do with school.

If Tea was honest with herself, school wasn’t on her mind much either. All last week, Tea saw no sign of the nameless pharaoh. True, there was no main reason for him to show up. He could be thinking about the future or trying to come up with more dueling strategies. Who knew what he did inside the Millennium Puzzle. It shouldn’t bother her, but after those last interactions with him causing her body to flush with warmth, she was missing the attention.

“Why don’t we all study at Yugi’s place,” suggested Tristan as the small group walked down the stairs of the school building. “It will be easier for us to share notes and such.”

“I don’t see any problem with that,” replied Yugi as he looked over at Tea and Joey. Both were nodding so the decision was made.

It wasn’t long before everyone was sitting over at Yugi’s place, schoolbooks and notebooks scattered around. Joey and Tristan were sitting on the couch going over one set of notes while Tea laid upon the ground with Yugi sitting next to her.

After a few hours of working in silence, Yugi rolled his shoulders and stood. “Hey Joey, come downstairs with me and help me gather some drinks and snacks.” Joey nodded and followed Yugi to the door. Unknown to Tea, he also motioned for Tristan to follow him out the door.

“What’s going on, Yuge?” asked Tristan as he followed both the young duelist and his friend down the stairs.

Yugi stopped at the bottom and turned smiling at the closed down at the top of the stairs. “I have the pharaoh playing a game right now.”

“A game?” asked Joey. Yugi nodded. “What type of game?”

Yugi laughed, “He is seducing Tea. I know both Tea and the pharaoh have feelings for each other. However, I thought it would be fun to see if he could get her to confess.”

Tristan whistled softly. “Wow, Yugi. Do you think it will work?”

“It seems to be going pretty well. The pharaoh can easily tell how much she cares for me. I hide away when it is just them, though.”

Joey looked up at the close door, “She’s alone now.”

Yugi nodded, “That’s the point of getting you both out of the room.”

Tristan and Joey both shrugged, but watched as the pharaoh took over. His eyes showed mischief which was something new from the calm, determine man. “Have fun, man,” said Joey as he walked towards the kitchen.

**zZz**

Tea rolled her neck, releasing some of the tension from staring at her notes for so long. She was surprised that it was taking the boys so long to return, but then again, when Joey always entered the kitchen, he took forever leaving that very room.

She heard the door closed and assumed that it was the boys returning, even if it seemed weird that it was pretty quiet. Maybe it was just Yugi who returned? He was usually quieter than the rest. With a small shake of her head, the young dancer went back to reviewing her notes for the final exam that was coming up.

It wasn’t long before she heard noises as someone approached. She heard the chain that the Millennium Puzzle hung as it was moved. She saw from the corner of her eye as it was sat upon the table. Tea figured that Yugi was just removing it so he could lay upon the ground like she was.

A sharp gasp escaped her lips when the young dancer felt hands upon her back. With quick movements, she rolled causing the person behind her to trip and fall.

The pharaoh quickly placed his hands on each side of the young woman, breaking the fall. Cerulean eyes were wide as breathing came out in rough patches. He stared into her eyes, trying to calm his own breath down.

“Ph... Pharaoh,” whispered out Tea as a slight blush dusted over her cheeks.

“Hello Tea,” replied the pharaoh with a small smirk upon his face. He watched as she tried to swallow each breath as her heart kept pounding. Her eyes would go wide before gently softening before widening again.

“Will you, please, move,” she asked, her voice disobeying how her body was feeling.

“Are you uncomfortable, Tea?” His voice remained calm. It was deep, hypnotic. How he remained calm in this position, Tea didn’t have an answer.

“This is just awkward.” She stated as she rolled her head to the side, hiding the light dust across her cheeks as heat started to race down her body.

Yami sighed as he moved to his knees and then to side of the young woman. Tea rolled, bringing her legs underneath as she sat sideways facing the pharaoh.

“I did not mean to make you feel uncomfortable,” said the pharaoh softly as he watched as the young dancer gripped and released her hands every so often.

Tea quickly shook her head, “No. It’s not that.”

“Are you troubled by something?”

Tea shook her head and moved to her knees as she started to gather her notes from the floor. She avoided looking at the pharaoh as she placed her school books and notebooks within her bag. The pharaoh watched as she quickly stood and disappeared out the door, muttering a quick “sorry” to Tristan and Joey as they both came back into the living room.

“What’s wrong with Tea?” asked Joey as he took a seat upon the couch once more.

Yami could only shook his head as he stared at the door in which the young woman ran out. He could tell as she laid upon the ground her feelings for him. He never seen her so shy around him, but then again, he did remember where she was unsure what to say to him.

“If you will excuse me,” spoke the pharaoh as he walked out of the room and down the hallway to Yugi’s bedroom. He closed the door softly before disappearing back into the puzzle allowing Yugi to resume control.

“Tea certainly has something for you,” spoke the young duelist as he pulled out his chair from the desk and took a seat.

“This game of yours, is it wise for me to play with her heart when she keeps acting like this around me?”

Yugi sighed as he glanced out the window. The sun was already beginning to set in the far distance. “She needs to loosen up. How about after finals we all take a trip to the beach. We can have everyone come. Maybe some relaxation from school and everything will help her open. She likes you, Yami. I know she does.”

The pharaoh could only nod before disappearing altogether, leaving the room in complete silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter might be on the short side, but the next scene will be a lot longer.


End file.
